


Finding A Family

by fangirl530



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, i guess I should say that since I don't have a beta reader, no beta we die like men?, what's that thing people say, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: after the events of Astro B.O.Y.D., Gyro returns Boyd to his rightful home. It's the right thing to do... isn't it?might end up as a series of one-shots, after the initial chapters. we'll see how it goes.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	1. Returning Boyd

Gyro knocked on the door of the Drake’s house, which Huey had given him the address to, and squeezed Boyd’s hand. 

“I’ll explain everything to them,” he said. “Don’t worry, okay?”

Boyd nodded as the door opened, revealing who Gyro assumed to be Mrs. Drake. She looked at him quizzically for a moment, before catching sight of Boyd. 

“Oh, you brought him back!” she said, her eyes brightening. She stepped aside, beckoning with her hands. “Come in, come in!” as they went inside, she turned to face an elevator. “Dear! Our son is back!” she called, her voice joyous. Kneeling on the floor, she held her arms out expectantly. 

After an encouraging nudge from Gyro, Boyd went to her and allowed himself to be embraced. The elevator dinged, and Mr. Drake emerged, beaming. 

“Son!” he cried, rushing to his wife’s side and throwing his arms around them both. “We’re so glad to have you back!” he looked at Gyro. “Thank you so much,” he said gratefully. “Launchpad explained what happened, but it was very confusing.”

“Yes. something about laser eyes?” Mrs. Drake asked, releasing Boyd so she could stand, putting a hand on his shoulder instead. 

Gyro nodded. “His programming needed to be fixed,” he explained. “I took care of it.” no need to go into details- too personal. and besides, his past wasn't any of their business. 

“We appreciate it,” Mr. Drake said. “I don’t know what we’d do without him.” Mrs. Drake nodded solemnly, and Gyro took a step back. This was getting weird. 

“Well,” he said, turning to leave. “I should be going.” not only was it getting too weird for him, but if he stayed any longer, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his emotions in check. 

“Dr. Gearloose, wait!” Gyro turned just as a something crashed into his legs, squeezing them tightly. When he looked down, he saw Boyd looking at him with big sad eyes. “Please don’t leave!” he begged. “You can stay with us! It’s very lovely here, I’m sure you’ll like it!” Gyro cringed, gently removing Boyd from his legs and kneeling so they were eye to eye. 

“Boyd,” he said carefully. “I have a perfectly fine house of my own. And besides, I’m sure your parents wouldn’t want a stranger they just met moving into their home.” he looked up for confirmation, and saw them looking at each other warily. Then Mrs. Drake came forward, placing her hand on Boyd’s shoulder. 

“You can visit... Dr. Gearloose, was it? Anytime you want,” she said kindly. Boyd looked at her, slowly nodding. 

“Okay,” he said quietly. Gyro sighed in relief, getting to his feet. 

“Anytime,” he said, nodding at the boy. He forced out a smile, ignoring the pain in his chest. “Goodbye, Boyd." 

“Goodbye, Dr. Gearloose,” Boyd replied, smiling at him. 

Gyro left, pretending he didn’t feel Boyd’s eyes on his back until the door closed behind him. 

“This is for the best,” he reminded himself, walking quickly to his car. “He needs to be with his family.” 

Still, as he put the keys into the ignition, he couldn't help feeling like he was making a mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! muhahahahaha! 
> 
> is this what it feels like to be evil?? well, don't worry, I promise the next part will be coming soon- I have it written already, just need to type it up online.


	2. Returning Boyd part 2

_One week later ___

__Gyro sat at his desk, drawing up blueprints for an invention that would butter toast for you. It was unimaginative and way beneath him, but he was unable to think of something new and different. He knew why he felt this way, as did the lab's other occupants- it was fairly obvious. None of them knew what to say to him- even Lil bulb had been avoiding him, choosing to charge in the main part of the lab instead of at Gyro’s desk._ _

__Normally he might have been frustrated at his inability to focus and be his usual genius self, but he just couldn’t muster up the energy._ _

__The elevator dinged, and an achingly familiar voice immediately cried out._ _

__“Dr. Gearloose, are you here?” he shoved his chair back from the door, his heard pounding in his chest._ _

__“Boyd?” he called, unsure if he was imagining things- and daring to hope that he wasn’t._ _

__Footsteps pounded on the stairs, and the robot boy was there. He threw himself at Gyro, squeezing tight._ _

__“What- what are you doing here?” Gyro asked, looking down at him in shock. “It’s late." For children, at least- even robot children._ _

__“I missed you,” Boyd said simply, burying his head in Gyro's stomach._ _

__“It’s only been a week,” he said. Still, he put his arms around the boy and blinked back a few tears as he held him close. After a few moments, he looked around. “Where are your parents?” he asked. Boyd tensed in his arms._ _

__“Oh, um…”_ _

__Gyro narrowed his eyes, releasing Boyd from his embrace only to take him by the shoulders and move him back._ _

__“Boyd,” he said warningly. The boy cringed, guilt filling his gaze._ _

__“They don’t know I’m here, “ he said quietly. “I sort of… snuck out of the house?”_ _

__“Boyd!”_ _

__“I’m sorry!” he cried. “I wanted to see you so badly, but they’re always so busy… so I decided to come myself.” he looked up at Gyro, looking like he might cry. “Are you mad at me?” he asked, his voice wavering._ _

__Gyro sighed. “I’m not, but I can’t say the same for your parents.” he took Boyd's hand, walking down the stairs. “Come on, We need to take you back.” Boyd looked down at his feet, not responding. Gyro swallowed the lump in his throat, stopping by his desk._ _

__“Come on Lil’ Bulb,” he said, tapping lightly to get his attention. “After we take Boyd back, we’re going home.” the robot, having heard their conversation, glowered at him but still climbed up to sit on his shoulder. Neither he nor Boyd said anything as Gyro walked to the elevator. The whole trip was silent- none of them said a word. Gyro suspected Lil’ Bulb was angry at him. Boyd may have been too, but to Gyro, he seemed more sad. That didn’t make it easier- he still had no idea what he should say. They had to take Boyd where he belonged._ _

__Thankfully, they had arrived at the Drake’s house. As he pulled up to it, his eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. Boyd and Lil’ Bulb both looked at him questioningly._ _

__“They called the police,” he told them, nodding at the familiar black and white car._ _

__“Oh,” Boyd said, his voice quiet. Gyro looked at him, suddenly worried for the boy._ _

__“Don’t worry, it’s just because you were missing. That’s all,” he comforted. “Everything’s going to be fine when they realize you're okay.” Boyd nodded as Gyro parked the car, but still looked nervous._ _

__“Will you… hold my hand?” he asked._ _

__Gyro smiled. “Of course, if you want.” he held out his arm for Lil’ Bulb to climb up, but he didn’t move. Gyro looked at him strangely. “Aren’t you coming?”_ _

__Lil’ Bulb flashed a few times, pointing at Boyd. Gyro sighed. “I understand. I’ll be back soon, okay?” he climbed out, then opened the other door for Boyd._ _

__“Why isn’t he coming in with us?” he asked as Gyro took his hand._ _

__“He doesn’t like goodbyes,” gyro explained, leading him to the house. He had just barely knocked on the door when it flew open._ _

__“You found him!” Mrs. Drake cried. Officer Cabrera instantly appeared at her side, her eyebrows raised._ _

__“Actually,” Gyro began. “I didn’t- he came to my lab. When I found out he’d snuck out without you knowing, I brought him straight back.”_ _

__Mrs. Cabrera nodded, stepping back from the door. He complied to the unspoken command, stepping inside._ _

__“Do you know why he snuck out?” she asked him, her gaze piercing. He met it without flinching._ _

__“To see me. He said his parents were too busy to bring him, so he came by himself.”_ _

__Officer Cabrera turned to the Drakes. “Doing what?” she asked them. “Mr. Drake, you’re starting your new job on Wednesday. Why couldn’t either of you take Boyd to see Dr. Gearloose?” Gyro looked at them, narrowing his gaze._ _

__“Well…” Mrs. Drake said, looking uncomfortable. “We were hoping that if we said no, he might forget about it.” Boyd gasped, and they both cringed._ _

__“He seemed so sad when you left, Dr. Gearloose,” Mr. Drake said quickly. “We hoped it might be easier if he didn’t see you. We were just trying to help.” Mrs. Drake nodded frantically, and he continued. “We’re not even sure why he’s so attached, and we didn’t want him to be a bother-”_ _

__“First of all,” Gyro said, cutting him off. “He _wouldn’t _have been a bother _at all. _And second, he’s attached because _I’m _the one who built him,” he snapped, anger filling his voice. The Drake’s eyes widened._______ _

________“You? But we thought Mark Beaks-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No.” Gyro shook his head. “Beaks found him in a junkyard, and decided to pass him off as his own.” he rolled his eyes. “Like usual.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And how did he get there?” Officer Cabrera asked, switching her gaze to him. Gyro shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No idea- I thought he was still in Tokyolk. I only recently discovered he was even here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mrs. Drake looked guilty. “So… we’ve been keeping him from his true father?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, I’m not exactly-” Gyro started, before being cut off by Officer Cabrera._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Looks that way,” she said, crossing her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re so sorry- of course he should be with you,” Mrs. Drake said to Gyro. “Even though we love him, you’re his true family.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Out of the corner of his eye, Gyro saw Boyd stand up straight. “You mean, I can stay with Dr. Gearloose?” he asked hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Normally,” Officer Cabrera cut in. “We’d need adoption papers. But this situation isn’t normal. So…” she smiled down at the boy gently. “You can, if that’s what you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Boyd nodded furiously, squeezing Gyro’s hand and smiling up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you, Officer Cabrera,” Gyro said, a smile making its way to his beak. “I trust you’ll let me know if there's anything I need to do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course, but for now-” she nodded at Boyd. “I think you need to take Boyd to his real home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes- it’s late after all.” he nodded to the Drakes, then led Boyd outside. The second the door closed, Boyd was squeezing him tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I liked the Drakes, but I’m really glad I get to stay with you,” he said, his voice muffled. Gyro smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Me too, Boyd. Me too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of the initial idea! But I will continue- I have one more chapter already written!
> 
> Also, for those worried about the Drakes, Boyd did give them the fortune he “inherited” from Gummeemama. I wasn't sure how to put that in naturally, and I wanted to focus on Gyro and Boyd instead of that conflict.


	3. Getting Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up: I implemented the first two headcanons from a post by fujoshifluff in this chapter- they provided me the inspiration to write this story, so I wanted to mention them ^^
> 
> post: https://fujoshifluff.tumblr.com/post/617031767315136512/have-some-dadgyro-headcannons

“Here we are,” Gyro said, parking the car in front of his house. Boyd looked at it, his eyes wide with wonder.

“This is our home?” he asked. Gyro nodded

Gyro took his keys out of his pocket, fumbling with them as he put them in the door. This wasn’t like him- normally he was much more sure of himself. But the whole way home from the Drakes, a voice had been whispering in the back of his mind. It wouldn’t go away no matter how much he tried to shove it down. 

Taking in a child, even a robot child, was a big responsibility. One he wasn’t sure he was ready for. 

He’d need food to support both of them now, clothes, an education of some sort, a place for Boyd to stay if he had to work late…

With each thought, his hand shook harder and harder. 

“Dr. Gearloose?” Boyd’s voice said, cutting into his thoughts. “Are you okay?” Gyro looked down at him and Lil’ Bulb, who was seated on his shoulder, and the momentary panic subsided. He gave Boyd a comforting smile. 

“I’m fine,” he said, finally unlocking the door. He ushered him inside, a gentle hand on his back to reassure him. “Just tired, that’s all.” as he closed the door behind him, a thought occurred- he didn’t have somewhere for Boyd to sleep. Other than the floor, and that was out of the question. 

_It’s fine,_ he thought. _He can just use my bed till I get him his own._

“Okay,” he said, causing the boy to look at him. “I’m going to change, then I’ll be right back.” he vaguely gestured to the room, backing toward the door to his own. “Make yourself comfortable- this is your home now too.” 

He went into his room and over to the dresser, grabbing a pair of pajamas for himself and then rifling through it to find a shirt that could work for Boyd for the night. He picked one up, shaking it out so he could get a good look at it. 

It was a gift he’d gotten from Webbigail for Christmas one year- as a thank you for babysitting her during the holiday season. 

_It’s probably going to be a little big, but it’ll work for now,_ he decided. 

After trading his clothes for the pajamas, he grabbed the shirt and returned to the living room. Upon seeing Boyd, he stopped and smiled. The boy was crouched near his cat, his hands on his knees. Lil’ Bulb was still clinging to his shoulder.

“That’s Snowbell,” he said, nodding at her. “You can pet her, if you want- she’s friendly.” Boyd looked from him to Snowbell, hesitatingly reaching out to stroke her fur. When he made contact, his eyes widened with wonder. 

“She’s so soft,” he breathed out, petting her gently. “I saw cats like her in Tokyolk.”

“We’ll fully introduce you tomorrow,” he said, crossing the room to join him. “Right now, we need to go to bed. It’s late.” 

“Okay,” Boyd said reluctantly, getting to his feet.

 _Hypocrite,_ Lil’ bulb buzzed. Gyro ignored him, handing the shirt to Boyd. “You can switch your shirt out for this one for the night.” 

“Thank you!” Boyd said, beaming up at him and holding it close. “Can I keep it?” 

Gyro shrugged. “I suppose. But I promise we’ll get you your own clothes soon- ones that fit you right.” 

“That’s okay,” Boyd said, having shed his shirt and pulled on the new one already. He smiled up at Gyro, his eyes shining. “I like it!” 

Gyro smiled back. “Then it’s yours,” he said. He doubted Webbigail would mind- the shirt was too small for him anyway. He held out a hand, and Boyd took it. Together, they walked to his room. 

“You can sleep here,” he said, gesturing to the bed. Boyd looked at him, his head tilted to one side. 

“Where will you be?” 

“On the couch- just in the next room.” he gestured to Lil’ Bulb. “Don’t worry, Lil’ Bulb will stay with you. He sleeps on the side table.” he moved to the closet to grab a blanket and pillow, speaking over his shoulder. “And if you need anything, I’m not that far away.” tucking them under his arm, he went back to the bed and pulled the covers back. Boyd crawled onto the space they made, carefully laying back against the pillow. 

“You promise?” he asked, looking up at Gyro as he tucked the blankets around him. He nodded, swallowing the lump of guilt in his throat.

“Promise,” he said firmly. “I won’t leave you ever again.” After Boyd was completely tucked in, he walked to the door and rested his hand on the light switch. 

“Goodnight Boyd,” he said quietly, flicking it off. 

“Night, Dr. Gearloose,” Boyd said, turning onto his side with a blissful smile. Gyro closed the door, walking quietly into the living room. He stayed silent as he made up the couch with his pillow and blanket, not wanting to disturb Boyd- he’d had a long day, and deserved a good night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! muhahahahaha! 
> 
> is this what it feels like to be evil?? well, don't worry, I promise the next part will be coming soon- I have it written already, just need to type it up online.


End file.
